<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For Me, Till I Find You Again by blasphemydarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707463">Wait For Me, Till I Find You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemydarling/pseuds/blasphemydarling'>blasphemydarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Lives, Barista Yunseong, Florist Yunseong, From Minhee's eyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, What is a happy ending, You are Minhee, hwangmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemydarling/pseuds/blasphemydarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Kang Minhee lifetimes, 25, to be exact, to find Yunseong, lose him, and find him again. But fate never works in favour of the ones who desperately prays for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait For Me, Till I Find You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>“You are the silver light that brightens up dark nights, and my eyes always find their way to you. You are like Polaris, guiding me and I, your loyal follower.”</p><p>Your laughter rang out, punctuated yet velvety like little church chimes breaking through the stillness of the chilly night air. </p><p>“You and your sappy poems. Plus, how am I a silver light? I'm at most...a street lamp.” </p><p>“It's a metaphor you idiot. You are blinding either way. So bright that I bet I can find you wherever you are. This life, the next, and every other lives. Just like the stars above, I will see you and find you in my every waking breath.” </p><p>“You are crazy. Will you even remember by then?” your eyes crinkled, squeezing little wrinkles near the ends, bringing those pink-tinted apple cheeks up to the creases. Humming a tune in your little spark of happiness, you turned over, resting your weight to the side and closing the distance between us with the shyest of kisses that perched daintily on my cold air-beaten lips. I couldn’t help but melt away into the grass patch beneath us, feeling the shared warmth of our bodies and breathing in the scent of you.</p><p>As you pulled back, the light in your eyes never stopped shining. </p><p>I think that's what I love most about you. </p><p>“You’ll wait for me, till I find you again right?”   </p><p>You didn’t give me an answer and I know there wasn’t a need for one. </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>Because you never failed to appear in my life after that. </p><p>Or maybe I was searching for you so desperately that I often end up seeing you.</p><p>But many of these occurrences lasted only mere seconds, with our shoulders bumping against each other as we brushed past at crossroads, giving me enough time for a flicker of recognition. </p><p>While finding for you again and again, I learnt from these lives that fate is not something to be forced upon, even when I could paint your features with my eyes closed and spell your name stroke by stroke on the thousands of cosmos splayed above me. </p><p>So I live these lives one by one, hoping I’ll find my way back to you. </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>Not all were distant. Sometimes, I managed to get just a bit closer to you. </p><p>It was Friday, 4pm, last week of January and extremely cold. I was hastily waiting for my shift in the store to end, hands going numb from rearranging bottles after bottles in the way-too-cold refrigerators. I sighed internally, hearing the bells chime at the arrival of another customer. Before I could even make my way over, you were already standing by the cashier counter, arms full and ready to pay. You were in one of those stiff, ill-fitting school uniforms and I wondered how could anyone ever look good in it, but you proved otherwise. In your hands were mini tubs of mint chocolate ice-cream and the monthly literary magazine, which I recognised from the ugly orange covers that stood out among others.</p><p>And god knows why I figured it was a good day to grow some balls. </p><p>“You know, I’ve never seen anyone buy this.” Scanning the barcode on the glossy covers, I prayed that my distaste for the marmalade dyed publication was not too obvious. </p><p>“Really? Then you should thank me for your sales figures.”</p><p>“Sir, this is a convenient store. I don’t get paid commissions.” I deadpanned, not sure if you were being serious or just teasing me. You chuckled a little, which reassured me that it was probably the latter, while passing the exact change for your purchases. I managed a small thank you as I took them from you. </p><p>“You like poetry?”  </p><p>“Hm, kind of? I read more than I write though. Some of the poems in here can be quite fun to read too.” I noticed how your eyes seem to lit up slightly as you said it. </p><p>You used to enjoy it whenever I read you one of my poems too. </p><p>“I see, any good recommendations?” </p><p>Since then, I tried to schedule my shifts to make sure I was in the store everyday when nearing the end of the month. I don’t think you noticed, but little chats like these saved me. </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>There are lives in which you saved me. Quite literally.</p><p>Sometimes days get hard, minutes become hours and waiting turns to years of yearning. </p><p>There are times when everything just seems so out of reach. </p><p>There are days when I just got tired of trying.</p><p>On a drunken spur one evening, with a tear-blurred vision, I dragged my legs onto the incoming flashes of bright whites and blaring horns. I wasn't in my right mind, even so, I could still faintly remember the ache in my left arm as you pulled me back from the road. You asked if I was feeling unwell and I squeezed the tips of your shirt sleeves, brains lacking the ability to form coherent sentences. So I just stayed seated on the cement pavements, bawling my eyes out and letting the emotional waves crash onto me.</p><p>I probably looked stupid, crazy even.</p><p>Yet, you didn't mind.</p><p>Your firm grip never left my arm as the other hand rubbed soothing warm circles on my back. You stayed with me awhile more, until the sobs subsided, until the traffic lights turned green, yellow, red and back to green again, until I finally collected whatever remains of myself and dignity. You probably had better things to attend to and I felt sorry.</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>Of course, only you would have been so kind as to care for complete strangers on the streets. I nodded, picking myself up and bowed. </p><p>You then gave me a pat on the head, smiled and disappeared among the countless, nameless faces in the crowd.</p><p>It hurts quite a bit when I'm the only one who remembers. The way you smile, the way you talk, the grip on my arm that still burns onto my skin. </p><p>But I'm getting used to it. </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>There were the ones where you remembered me, slightly, or so, I like to think. I wonder if you were also looking for me. </p><p>March rain has been my lucky goddess one of those days. Because the downpour that suddenly came down that sunny afternoon forces me into a little cafe hidden within the turns of a back alley. And that’s when I saw you.</p><p>Sunshine smiles and fluffy brown hair behind the counter, as you patiently take the orders of some high school girls who were very inconspicuously throwing giggles your way. You, being oblivious as ever. </p><p>I probably looked like a drenched chicken then, but it wouldn’t hurt to give your coffee a try. I’m sure you make the best ones anyway. I steeled myself with what little confidence I have gained throughout these lives in asking for your recommendations while you looked at me, slightly bewildered, slightly amused, and slightly shocked. I couldn’t really read the knowing glint in your eyes or the little furrow between your brows, as you took my orders. But you quickly dismissed it, gave a nod and disappeared behind the machines, returning much later with a cup of hot chocolate and a dry towel. </p><p>I must have really been a soaking mess. </p><p>Mixed in the slightly lingering scent of bittersweet coffee and the wet clothes that stuck to my skin, you left me a smile before turning away to serve your next customer. I made a mental note to come by more often. </p><p>I knew better from past experiences than to force you to remember a promise from lifetimes before. So I often left it to god’s will. </p><p>You always used to say hot chocolate is the best cure for a rainy day. </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>Sometimes I wondered if I could ever forget about you. And I can’t help but laugh because that was a silly thought, you are all I'm looking for. </p><p>There were a few lives where I couldn't find you at all. </p><p>That was then I realised.</p><p>It is possible for me to live a lifetime alone, searching and ending up with nothing. </p><p>It is possible for me to exist in a lifetime without being able to find you. </p><p>It is possible for us to exist in completely different worlds.</p><p>And I got scared from that thought. </p><p>Then there was once when I stumbled across your name sprawled neatly on cement stone in an overgrown garden. </p><p>If only I came earlier… </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>Of course, fate has a funny way of making sure I always came late into your life. </p><p>Flowering seasons always remind me of your favorite tulips and baby breaths. They are kind of like you, endearing and strongly living despite the circumstances. It has also become a ritual for me to get them, as decorations to my dull, gray room. </p><p>As coincidental as meeting you for the very first time, there you were, standing back-facing the glass entrance, surrounded by flowers like the little flower fairy you are. You were wearing the cutest perm, talking comically to the man right in front of you, waving your arms up and down. You still had the habit of not knowing where to place your hands when you talk. </p><p>“Babe, you have a customer.” the shorter male tilted his head my way, flicking your forehead cheekily before disappearing into the back room.</p><p>You whirled around so quickly, that I didn’t give my heart enough preparation when I met your eyes. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry! Welcome!”  </p><p>“It’s fine, hope I'm not interrupting something.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, my boyfriend needs to get his job done anyway. What can I get for you?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>I guess there were lives like this when I can only look at you from afar. </p><p>“I’m looking for something to get for...a long-distance friend I haven’t seen in awhile.”</p><p>You tilted your head, deep in thought before looking straight at me with those deer-like eyes of yours.</p><p>“Is that someone important to you?” </p><p>“Yes, very.” </p><p>You hummed in understanding, as you picked out from the gardens of flowers lining up against the walls. It was a breath-taking sight as you shuffled around them, matching the bursts of colors in your hand.</p><p>You came back with red tulips, white baby breaths and another feathery pink addition I’ve never seen before. </p><p>“Donghyun, can you bring me the scissors and ribbon from the backroom?” </p><p>“Yes, sweetheart. Do I get anything in return for free labour?”</p><p>You giggled, a familiar melody filling up the room, as you leaned towards the boy beside you, pecking his left cheek lightly. A shy smile spread across your cheeks, so genuine, so beautiful. Something I haven’t seen in a long time. </p><p>Maybe there wasn’t room for me, but I’m happy as long as you are.</p><p>I came to learn a few days later that those soft pink clusters were Astilbes.</p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p>I hope you are still waiting for me.</p><p>In this one, I wanted you to at least see me from wherever you are. </p><p>You once told me you liked my voice. </p><p>Maybe if you heard my songs, you’ll remember. Even if you didn’t, it was worth a try. I want to shine onto others like how you’ve always done for me.</p><p>The company told me it was my chance at debuting, at showcasing my skills, at getting global recognition. So I held my breath as I stepped into the blue-lit halls, fearful, excited and a bit of something else. </p><p>Among the 101 seats and bright stage, I met your eyes over the heads of other contestants. You smiled back, bringing those deep brown orbs into soft crescents.</p><p>Never have I ever wanted to stand and perform on a stage this badly before. I wanted to do it together with you.</p><p>You were the star, everything about you seemed to shine and spark off into a radiance of galactic lights, from your first ever freestyle dance to your stage presence and your charisma. I told myself I’d have to work twice as hard, in order to catch up to you, so I could stand next to you. </p><p>So that I won’t lose you again.</p><p>“Minhee? Would you like to dance together instead? Dongyun is too shy for this.”</p><p>Of course. The way your eyes shone made it impossible for me to say no. Even if it didn’t, I would have willingly died over and over again for the chance to dance with you. You were dazzling that day. </p><p>Then I was given chances after chances. From the runway showcase, to our introduction videos, having your room right next to mine and being in the same team for our first group evaluations. </p><p>I could not have asked for more. </p><p>But that heat-hazed July came earlier than expected, with us in the same uniform, being on the same stage, with you right by my side, singing the same song, dreaming the same dream. And maybe sharing the same heartbeat. </p><p>There wasn’t a need for center positions because you were always there taking up all the spaces of my heart.</p><p>Everything just felt so right.</p><p>But of course, fate always has a way of making sure everything falls back into square one no matter which path I take. </p><p>Our fate this life ends on a note like this as well. </p><p>“Don’t cry Minhee, congratulations. You are going to shine so bright, I know you will.”</p><p>I choked out my desperate wishes of being on the same stage as you, afraid I will never get the chance to tell you that. But words seem to fail me like every other time,  as all I could do was let the sobs wreck me in waves. It felt like deja vu all over again when you held onto my arm, rubbing comforting circles on my back. </p><p>“You’ll wait for me right?” you asked in the softest tone ever, and in your clear eyes were determination shining in them. Determination and something akin to nostalgia.</p><p>“This time, let me find you.” </p><p>The lights in your eyes are brighter than any stars up in the skies. Even after all these lifetimes I still get so attracted to them. </p><p>That's what I love most about you.</p><p>Through the suffocating backstage heat of a hundred and one trainees, the sweat that stuck on my back, the hot heavy tears that would not stop cascading down my face, and the increasing pace of my heartbeat, I told myself to put on my best smile. </p><p>There wasn’t a need for a reply, because I know you will find me. </p><p>And you know, I will always wait for you. </p><p>✧ ✧ ✧</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for staying till the end of fic! ♡ Would really appreciate and love to read your feedbacks and comments for me to better improve my writing!<br/>It’s been over a year and 19 July 2019 still hurts my hwangmini heart till this date. So I'm messily getting rid of these unrequited feelings, come cry with me hwangminist ㅠㅠ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>